Pauls Imprint
by JBlack915
Summary: Edward left Bella, Jacob left Bella. She goes to confront Jacob and Paul imprints on her. But he isn't the type to fall into the lovely dovey relationship that it should be. Will he give in? Will Bella be able to love again?
1. 1 First Sight BPOV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All is owned by the lovely Mrs. Meyers**

**BPOV**

Jacob and I haven't spoken since that night at the movies, it's been three weeks since then. I have been calling everyday after school but Billy keeps coming up with excuses as to why I can't speak with him. For the first week he told me that he was sick but I couldn't bring him soup because he was contagious. After that it was always he is busy doing something that requires his full attention. I decided that I would call tonight after school for the last time. If Billy told me that I could not speak with Jacob that was going to be my final straw. I didn't care what he said anymore, I had to see Jake for myself to find out what was going on.

School was boring, nothing different ever happen here. I couldn't wait for the day to end and once it did I was more nervous than I'd ever been. I knew what needed to be done today and that scared me. I was scared about the outcome of my decision. But there was no way I was backing down. I needed Jacob in my life and if Billy couldn't understand that than I was going down there and making both him and Jacob understand that.

After the final bell rang I jumped out of my desk and headed straight to my truck. I darted through the pouring rain. I didn't have to pretend to ignore anyone because no one bothered to talk to my anymore and I couldn't blame them. After _he_ left I was a zombie for months, then Jacob started to heal me and I was talking to my friends again (apart from Jessica who thought I was nuts), now Jacob wasn't talking to me and I started to slowly fall back into my zombie state when I was in school. So once in the truck I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number, listened to the all too familiar ringing, and heard the same tired voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" Billy said into the phone.

"Hello Billy, it's Bella. Can I speak to Jake please?" Knowing his answer was going to be no. Instead what Billy said shocked me speechless.

"Sorry Bella, Jake is out with friends. But I'll tell him you called." Billy said and then the line went dead.

I just sat there in my truck running what he said over and over in my head. Jacob was out with friends, which meant that he was better. But..why hadn't he called me and let me know? Did I completely screw everything up that night at the movies so bad that Jacob no longer wanted me in his life? I couldn't believe that, he had promised never to hurt me, that he would never give up on me. _Promises have been broken before so why did I find this so different?_ If I truly did ruin any chance at keeping Jacob in my life than I wanted to hear it from his mouth and his mouth alone. So, I started my truck and pulled out of the parking lot headed to La Push.

The drive seemed to be over way too soon for my liking. I was beyond worried about the outcome of what I was about to do. But I couldn't back down now, I was not going to be the weak Bella I always was. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_ I chanted over and over to myself. As I pulled into the Blacks driveway I thought I saw a shirtless figure walking towards Jakes garage. I looked closer and realized that figure _was _Jacob. But it was impossible, he had to have grown 4inches since I last saw him and his hair was cut short. Without stopping to think anymore I jumped out of my truck and started sprinting towards the backyard.

"Jacob" I yelled hoping he would hear me over the rain. He didn't turn around so I tried again, louder this time.

"JACOB. HEY JACOB" I knew he heard me that time because his footsteps wavered that time but he just kept on walking. It was then that I realized he was walking towards 4 large figures standing just outside the tree line. I didn't know for sure who they were but I had a feeling one of them was Sam Uley. They started towards Jacob.

I had finally caught up to him so he could no longer ignore me.

"Jake, what happen to you? You hair?" I asked with pain evident in my voice. He turned around to face me and I gasped. His face which was always so bright and sunny had changed into something hard and distant. I had never seen look this way before. I didn't have much time to dwell on that because Jacob started talking.

"Bella..Bella go home. I can't be friends with you anymore" Jake said without emotion. I saw a flicker of pain and longing in his eyes but he shook himself and put his hard mask back on just as fast.

The four figures were now right behind Jacob and as I had figured one of them was none other than Sam Uley. I also knew one of them to be Embry but couldn't tell which one he was since other then Sam Uley they were all facing the ground not paying me any mind at all.

"Jacob, talk to me _ALONE_ please?" I asked standing my ground. Jake turned his head the slightest bit as if he was asking Sam for permission. Sam didn't say anything but Jacob looked back at me and motioned with a head nod that it was okay. He started towards the woods making sure to keep himself at least 4 feet ahead of me. My mind kept wandering back to the night that _he_ left me, I shook my self subconsciously to take my mind back to the here and now. I told myself that this was different, this was Jacob. I could handle what happens here no matter what the outcome be. _Not the same, I can take it._ Jacob stopped after we were about 6 feet in and I could still see his backyard. He turned to face me.

"Talk," he said.

"Jake I don't understand whats going on. I'm sorry about the movies, if this is about that I can..I can try to be something more Jacob _I knew I was lying to myself by saying that but I couldn't lose him_ I just can't lose you. I need you Jacob. Your my best friend." I said as the tears started.

"No Bella, it's not.. you did nothing wrong. Believe me it's nothing you did. I'm..not good anymore. I used to be good before..but now..not anymore. You need to leave Bella." Jake finished.

"Who told you that your not good? Was it Sam? Jake don't listen to him you are good." I didn't know what to say. How could Jacob believe that he wasn't good.

"Sam didn't do anything" he said with anger. "I was wrong about him, he's just..trying to help" he said a little calmer.

"Then who Jake, I don't understand." I said as tears spilled from my eyes getting mixed in with the rain that soaked my face. I was angry, I was selfish and I would find for Jacob because I needed him.

"I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you. This is me keeping my promise Bella, you need to go home now." he said.

"Tell me who to blame Jacob?" I said more forcefully than I thought possible.

"You're not going to like it" Jacob said. But I could tell he was angry. He turned away from me and clenched his teeth loud enough that I heard it. He turned back around to face me.

"If you want someone to blame then blame those leeches you love so much" he said. A shiver ran up his spine and he clenched and unclenched his fists. There was so much hatred laced in his voice that it didn't feel like Jacob to me.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about" I stumbled out. How did he know about them? I couldn't say anything else because that was the end for him. Jacob walked away from me and headed back to him _cult_. I was angry and hurt and crying more then I thought possible. I told myself I could take it but I was more confused now than ever. I didn't believe him. I knew that this had to be Sam Uleys doing and I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I ran out towards the 5 men and went straight up to Sam.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled in his face. Well as close to his face as possible considering he was about 6'5 and I was only 5'4. But he didn't flinch or show any sign of disturbance by my outburst.

"I have done nothing to him" he replied calmly. The man to his left seemed to be a little less cool and collected than the others. He started to shake a little. I tried to blow it off as he was just cold. Well, I was wrong because within seconds he was inches from my face seething with anger.

"What did he tell you" the man said through clenched teeth.

"He's told me nothing. He isn't himself anymore, you all did this to him." I shouted putting all my anger into the reply. Then he did something I wasn't expecting at all. He laughed, a full hearty laugh. It sounded beautiful I thought to myself absently. _What? Where did that come from?_ It was the last straw, my anger spiked and I stepped forward and slapped him. I put every ounce of pain, of hurt, and of anger behind it.

His shaking picked up then and I didn't understand what was going on. He stood in front of me seething with anger and the shaking increased. He never took his eyes off mine though. He seemed to have conflicting emotions in his eyes. I saw the fury behind his shaking but I also saw something softer that I didn't understand.

"Paul _calm down_. Bella step back" Sam said. Did he really think that I was going to listen to him? After what he had done to Jacob. He must have realized I wasn't going to listen to him either because he stepped in front of me so he was in between me and Paul. Paul glanced sideways at Sam and growled? Then he turned his eyes right back to mine. His shaking increased and I saw ripples going up and down his arms. Sam seemed to tense a little and he shoved me back a couple feet. I was so confused and didn't understand what the hell was going on.

Paul didn't seem to like that very much. The rippling seemed to intensify. He was blurring around the edges? The shaking was so bad I thought he was going to explode. And he did. I was staring at Paul one second and then the next there was a Giant Silver wolf in his place. I couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't her anything. I just stared at the Giant wolf while it growled loudly at me, then everything went black.


	2. 2 First Sight PPOV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PPOV**

Life in La Push used to be easy, normal. Now things were different, _I_ was different. Stupid leeches had to move back around and change things for everyone around here. I went from being a normal teenager one day to a giant wolf the next. I had heard the legends, I mean everyone had heard them. But thats all they were to us, legends of the tribe that should be passed on generation to generation. No one ever put any thought into them. Well we were all wrong because turns out all the legends were true and I was living proof of it. Stupid leeches. Oh well time for patrol.

_Paul, you're late(Sam)_

_Yea, yea. Anything new I need to know or same old, same old.(me)_

_Sam as always just run the perimeter(Sam)_

_Anyone else we need to worry about phasing soon(me)_

_Embry will be joining us very soon and I've been keeping a watch on Jacob Black. But so far he seems to be keeping it together(Sam)_

_Alright, I'll keep an eye our for them(me)_

_Okay Paul, you will patrol til 8 then get Jared(Sam)_

_Okay. Later Sam(me)_

_Later(Sam)_that was his last thought before he phased out.

Being a wolf was definitely not something I was expecting in my life. I hated it for the most part but there were a few perks. The speed was exhilarating and the freedom you felt while running was amazing. But the shitty things completely out weighed the good. When you were phased anyone else phased with you could read your thoughts like an open book. Sam was the Alpha which meant that I needed to listen to what he said and I was not one to follow orders. The last thing I hated was this, running patrols. I would rather just be home playing some video games or be out with one of the many "girlfriends" I kept around. Running patrol was probably the worst of it because it took up so much of my time.

I ran my patrol just like every other day and just like every other day nothing eventful happen. At 8 Jared phased and took over patrol so I could get some rest before my next patrol. I headed to Sams first because I knew I could get some food there. Sam had a fiance Emily and she always took care of the pack with food or anything else they needed. She was great, I guess. But she was also Sams imprint. That was another wolf thing that I hated but wasn't a huge deal to me because I didn't have to deal with it.

Imprinting was when the wolf found its soul mate. It was like every tie you had to this earth was severed and she was what kept you grounded. She was what held you to this earth and she was the only one who could hurt you. I saw it in Sams head whenever he thought about Emily. I could feel the way it felt and I hated it. I didn't want some wolfy magic to tell me who to love. If I was to ever find someone for me I wanted to do it on my own and have her love me for me. Not love me because something told her to love me. Sam didn't see it that way but then again he was bias because it already happen to him.

I knocked then walked in without waiting for a response. Sam knew that the pack always showed up after patrols so it was no big deal. Being a wolf gave you a big appetite. All the patrol that we were running took a lot of energy and we needed the food to keep it up. Emily was in the kitchen baking something that smelled like pumpkin. My mouth started watering automatically. Sam was sitting at the dining room table with a plate of chicken and masher potatoes. I sat down next to him.

"Any left for me?" I asked. Sam just shook his head and chuckled. Emily walked in at that moment holding a heaping plate for me. She smiled at me when she sat it down in front of me.

"Here ya go Paul,"Emily said cheerfully.

"Thanks Emily. I needed it" I huffed. I liked Emily enough but I had a bad life so I wasn't as nice as the others. Sam gave me a sideways glance. He wanted to correct me on my attitude towards Emily but instead he just went back to his food. We ate in silence for the most part. Emily came in a few times talking about the pumpkin bread she was making. I had been there for almost 20 minutes when I heard a howl from outside. Both Sam and I bolted out the door and phased when we hit the trees.

There was so much noise in my head I had to stop to clear it. Jared was there but someone else was too. It was Embry. He had finally phased and was freaking out just like Jared and I had both done our first times. Sam was a pro by now at calming us down so Sam took off to were he saw Embry was at. Embry kept going over the legends in his head and Sam was explaining everything to him as calmly as possible. After a lot of explanations and a lot of annoying yelling our headed Embry finally calmed down enough to phase out. Sam phased out with him so it just left me and Jared.

_So, Embry huh?(Jared)_

_Yea. Sam says he is watching Black as well(me)_

_I hope that doesn't happen. I wish there wouldn't be anymore(Jared)_

_Yea. Well I'll be back in 2 hours to take over(me)_ I didn't wait to hear what he had to say I just phaed out and put on my shorts. A new pack member meant we would at least be able to have a little more free time having someone else to patrol. But both Embry and Jared were still in school so that only left me and Sam during the late hours of night and the day time.

I went home and just laid in my bed hoping to at least catch an hour of sleep before I had to go back out on patrol. I had been laying there for almost 10 minutes with no luck before I decided it was useless and I went out for a walk on first beach just to be alone. I was halfway down the beach when I saw two people sitting on a log. I sniffed the air and knew that one of them was Jacob. Which meant that the other would have to be Bella. He was always hanging out with her. I saw in Sams head . I also knew that she had been dating one of the leeches, stupid leech lover. I wondered if she even knew he was a vampire. Oh yea, not my business I could care less about the bitch.

I just kept on walking and when I got to the end I decided I would just go relieve Jared a little early. I couldn't sleep and I would only be out there for another 4 hours before it was Sams turn again. I took a few steps into the forest and phased.

_Hey man. Go home I'll take it from here(me)_

_You sure? You still got about a half hour before you have to be out here(Jared)_

_Get out of here. I'm good(me)_

_Alright, see you tomorrow after school(Jared)_

I was alone again just the way I like it. The rest of patrol was uneventful and when Sam showed up I was so tired I didn't bother chatting. I just phased and went straight home. Living alone made being a wolf less complicated in a way. Jared couldn't tell his parents what he was up to so it was a struggle for him to keep up his patrols and keep his parents from stressing out. Living alone had that advantage at least. I made myself a quick sandwich then headed to bed. I was out before my head even hit the pillow.

The next mroning I woke up at 8 and didn't have to patrol until 10. I did a few things around the house then headed out. When I phased my head was just one big clusterfuck. Sam was shouting something and Jared, who was supposed to be in school, was freaking out. I had to run things slow motion in my head to figure out what was going on. Oh great, apparently Jared imprinted on this girl named Kim. I found it odd that it didn't happen until now since he said she has always been in his English class. He explained that she was always very shy and kept her head down. Today they had a test and had to pass the papers backwards. He sits right behind her so when she turned around to hand him the papers they looked at each other and BAM!

_This is incredible(Jared)_

_You are going to have to tell her about us and the imprint Jared(Sam)_

_What do I say to her Sam. I don't know what to say(Jared)_

_Just tell her the truth. She may be a little freaked out about it but she will believe you. Everything will work out. She is your imprint so she also feels the pull to you that you feel to her(Sam)_

Ugh, great stupid fucking imprinting again. I hated it. The rest of patrol was all _KimKimKim_ from Jared. I couldn't wait to be done with this whole thing. When patrol was over I phased as soon as I could and got away from him.

The next week was more _KimKimKim_ from Jared. Embry turned out to be very calm about the whole things after that first night and caught on to everything rather quickly. Other than that the week was rather boring.

When Monday morning came around I heard a howl off in the distance and knew it was Sam. Running out to the forest I phased and heard a new voice in my head. This one was easy to figure out because he seemed to be rather level headed about the whole thing.

_The legends are true. I am a wolf. Why do I here voices in my head(Jacob)_

_Yes Jacob, the legends are true. You hear me(Sam), Jared, Paul and Embry(Sam)_

_Embry. Embry is this what happen to you? Why you just dropped Quil and I?(Jacob)_

_Yea, I didn't want to Jacob but Sam ordered me to and I didn't have a choice but to obey(Embry)_

_Sam, I don't want anything to do with you Sam(Jacob)_

_I'm not the bad guy here Jake and you know it. I am helping everyone(Sam)_

Jacob didn't say anything for a mintue and we all showed him what Sam did for us and that seemed to calm him down a bit.

_Yea, okay. Sorry(Jacob)_

_There are a few things that you need to know Jacob. This is our secret and ours alone. No one can know about us. That means you will no longer to be friends with Quil. Or Bella. I forbid you to speak about this to anyone(Sam)_

_WHAT? SAM YOU CAN'T DO THAT. SHE WILL FALL APART IF I JUSTL EAVE HER LIKE THIS. I PROMISED I WOULD NEVER..wait. That means that CULLEN is a vampire? SHE DATED A FUCKING LEECH. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe she didn't know. But Sam I can't hurt her like this(Jacob)_

_This is not a negotiation Jacob. **You will no longer see Bella Swan**(Sam)_

_FUCK YOU SAM(Jacob)_

_Jacob just calm down now. We will show you how to phased back(Jared) _

Jacob seemed to catch on easier than any of us did. I could still feel his anger but he was able to phase anyway. The next few weeks went on like that. Jacob yelling at Sam demanding he let him go to Bella, Sam telling him no. Jared always thinking about KimKimKim and me and Embry just going about everything like it was normal.

That is..until today. Sam, Jared, Embry and I were headed to Jacobs for a pack meeting. When we showed up he was walking towards us when an old rusty red chevy pulled up. It was pouring out so it was hard to see through the windshield who it was. That wasn't for long though because Bella Swan jumped clumsily out of the truck and started towards Jacob. I knew he heard the truck because I saw him flinch. He kept walking towards us anyway.

She yelled for him"Jacob." He didn't turn around, just kept on walking.

She tried again."JACOB. HEY JACOB." This time his steps faltered and I knew that she would have seen it. I was right she looked a little relieved. Only for a fraction of a second though because he kept on coming towards us. She looks up to see where Jake was headed and saw us.

She ran up to him finally catching him with no way for him to keep going without ignoring her. We stepped out of the woods towards Jake. We stepped right behind him. Sam was in front with Me, Jared and Embry behind him. Sam watched Jacob and Bella to make sure nothing happen. I didn't give a shit what happen so I kept to myself and looked down. Fuck Bella Swan, tell her off for all I care. She dated a Cullen so she is not worth this much aggravation in my book.

"Jacob, what _happen_ to you?" she asked. I could hear the pain in her voice and I laughed to myself. Good you should feel pain you dated his enemy and then used him. I had seen Jakes mind. I saw what they did it seemed to me all she was doing was using him. So to me this was a well deserved slap in the face. Bitch.

Jake turned around and I heard her gasp. HaHa I thought, he isn't gonna be what you want him to be anyone. I was the only one who thought this way and Jake and I had fought quite a few times having Sam break us apart. I hated her and thought nothing good about her which Sam ordered me to keep my thoughts to myself. Pfft, like I cared what Jake thought about me. Jake finally spoke up.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you _ALONE" _she told him. Apparently she wasn't as weak as Jake thought she was going to be. I knew that Jake wasn't allowed to do that so I didn't both to pay attention. But apparently I was wrong, he must have montioned for Sam to let him go and to my surprise Sam actually let him go away and talk to her.

I looked up after that. Jake and the leech lover went into the woods a little ways so we couldn't hear the conversation. I couldn't believe that Sam would be that stupid to let him out of his sight.

"Sam?" I questioned. Nodding my head in Jakes direction.

"This needs to be taken care of. He needs to tell her they can not see each other again so this does not happen again." he said. I knew he was right but at the same time I found it to be foolish to let him be alone with someone that could very well be upsetting him.

"Okay" I said. Hey, anything that would get rid of the Swan girl was okay by me.

"Jake came walking out a few minutes later. Good now this shit can finally be done and over with. Nope, I was mistaken. A minute later she was headed towards us looking more determined than ever. I looked back down. Ugh, I wanted nothing to do with this shit. I wasn't in the mood today. This fucking rain was annoying and standing out here just to deal with this stupid twit was not going to help my mood.

"What did you do to him" she asked. Well guess whatever Jake said to the bitch got her all worked up about Sam. This is so not going to end well. A shiver ran up my spine. Ugh, calm down Paul this shit will be done with soon enough. Nope, I wasn't calming down. Actually I was getting more worked up. If she was accusing Sam of something that would mean Jake told her something. But he couldn't he was ordered not to. Right?

"I did nothing to him" Sam replied all cool and collected. How can he not care that she is accusing him of something. Stupid bitch doesn't know that this is just all for her own good. My arms shook a little more but I didn't say anything. At first anyway, that was it I needed to find out what Jake told her.

I took a step forward and looked up the slightest bit. "What did he tell you" I spat out.

"He told me nothing, he is scared. He isn't himself anymore, you all did this to him" she shouted in my face. Did she really just raiser her voice, to ME? Who does this girl think she is. But her response got the better of me and I found humor in it. Jake, scared of us.

I started laughing. A deep throat laugh. I looked up at her now. Her eyes were shining with all the anger and pain she was feeling. I felt a tug towards her. A feeling of being complete tried to settle into my chest. I knew what was happening I fucking imprinted. I could not fucking believe my life. Well I wasn't going to let that happen. I would not love this leech loving bitch. EVER. You hear me wolf. I DO NOT LOVE HER. I DO NOT WANT HER. Not paying attention to the girl in front of me I must have pushed her over the edge because the next thing I knew I felt a slap to my face.

WHAT? She just fucking hit me? I couldn't control my anger. The anger from her slap, the anger about the imprint. I started shaking worse and I didn't care if I phased in front of her or not. She deserves whatever is next to come. I couldn't look away from her (stupid fucking imprint). I felt the need to calm down from the wolf, the need to never hurt her and take away her pain. NO, I roared at the wolf, this is not going to happen.

"Paul _calm down_. Bella step back" Sam tried to order me. I was seeing red and I couldnt' listen to him rightn ow. Order or not it wasn't going to work. Sam stepped forward blocking Bella from me. I glanced at him for a second and growled? Stupid imprint. I looked back at her and my shaking increased. I felt the ripples going up and down my arms. I saw Sam tense up and he shoved Bella away.

Who does he think he is? Shoving her like that, the wolf was furious. I didn't care what the wolf wants, I do not want this. I felt myself blurring ready to phase. I couldn't stop it nor did I want to. I wanted to show the wolf that I could do what I wanted. That if I wanted to scare her or hurt her I could and there was nothing that could stop me. That was my last thought before I phased. I looked at Bella and growled an ear-piercing growl. You bitch I was thinking. Then she passed out and fell to the ground.

**Please Review**


	3. 3 Friends Again BPOV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

_I was in the forest like always. But the place seemed different, less menacing. I wasn't searching like normal, just sitting under a big oak staring off into the distance. I heard a noise to my left and jumped to my feet spinning around. About 100 feet away from me stood a GIANT silver wolf. The wolf didn't move just stood there staring at me. I knew that I should be scared but I didn't feel any fear. I felt at peace almost and I felt protected. I took a step towards the wolf but it took off. I heard a howl off in the distance..._

"Bella" a voice said.

"Bella, wake up" the voice said again. I finally recognized the voice. It was Jacobs. Then I remembed what happen and I opened my eyes flinging myself into a sitting position. I became a little lightheaded from the action but I didn't care.

"Jacob, what happen? How did he..? I don't understand?" I said completely confused and worried for everyone.

"Bella, calm down. Everyone is fine, it's okay." Jacob said seeming to relax a little.

"Jacob, what _happen out there_?" I asked again. I knew what I saw couldn't have been possible. Werewolves didn't exist. Or did they? I mean in my world vampires existed so why couldn't werewolves.

"Okay Bella, I'll explain everything. Since you're finally allowed to know" he said cheerfully looking over his shoulder. It was then that I realized we were not alone. The other 4 guys from the backyard were there too watching us. I glared at Sam and who I now knew to be Paul. Sam is a jerk for doing this to Jacob and Paul, well he's a wolf who tried to attack me. Paul was watching me funny but there was still anger in his eyes.

"Okay" I finally said getting myself under control. Whatever he says can't be that bad I told myself.

"Okay. Remember when we were walking on the beach and I told you the legends of my tribe? Jake asked me. I just nodded in response.

"Well remember the one I told you that said we descended from wolves?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said hesitantly thinking back to that day on the beach. I remembered how I had flirted with him so he would tell me about the cold ones. He told me that his tribe had turned into wolves to fight off their enemy. The cold ones were the enemy and I knew that they were real. The legends were running through my head over and over again. So he was a wolf? The whole _cult_ wasn't a cult at all but a pack of wolves? I..but WOW.

"So you are all wolves?" I asked Jake. Looking at him and then at the others. The all looked so much older then they probably were. Their height and build were all so similar. I can't believe the world that I live in.

"Yea, Pretty weird huh?" Jake said looking shy.

"Yea, but I'm good with weird" I said. That got a growl out of both Jake and Paul. I didn't understand why they were acting that way..Then it dawned on me, they knew about the Cullens. That meant that they knew that I had known what they were and still dated one. _But why does Paul give a shit about that? His eyes are beautiful. WTF am I thinking?_ I was gonna play dumb and ask what it was all about anyway.

"Whats the matter Jacob?" I asked looking as neutral as possible. He must have saw right through it though because his face hardened.

"You knew what they were. You knew what they were and yet you still dated him" Jacob said. He looked hurt and betrayed. I felt terrible for making him feel that way so I would come out and tell the truth.

"I did know but I wasn't scared of them Jake. They don't hurt humans. But I was mistaken about them anyway. They made me feel like I was apart of their family and then they just left me. Ed...ward _I cringed_ left me." I finished. The hole in my chest was throbbing around the edges threatening to rip open and swallow me hole at any minute.

"Okay.."Jacob said hesitantly. "I don't understand why you would put yourself in that type of danger Bella. They can't control themselves. It is in their natures to drink human blood...I just..I can't believe you would willingly be a part of that." Jake finished. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut and I felt terrible because I knew that I was the one who was making him feel like this.

I couldn't keep this up much longer. The hole had ripped itself open more now and I had to wrap my arms around my torso to hold myself together. Jacob saw this and his expression softened. Paul also saw this and growled again? Never mind that doesn't matter right now. I need to change the subject before the hole swallows me.

"So, Jacob..When did..you become a...wolf?" I asked figuring this was a safe subject. And I had been right because Jacob automatically went into this story.

"Well, that night when we left the movies you had said I was on fire. Yea, that wasn't me being sick..not really. It was my anger that had spiked my temperature. When I got home Billy took one look at me and told me to go outside. That made me angrier and I started to shake from the anger. I didn't understand why my body was acting so strange. That me even more frustrated and annoyed. Next thing I knew I wasn't standing in my backyard on two feet anymore. I looked down, saw paws, and tried to talk. But instead of talking a bark came out. Then there were these voice in my head which turned out to be Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. They all phased before I did, thats what its call when you turn into a wolf. So yea, this is why I haven't been hanging out with you or calling you back. You just saw how dangerous it is to be around us."Jake said. He looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Does this mean that we can be friends again? Go back to the way that we were before "this" all happen? I mean now I know why you were avoiding me so that changes things right?" I asked hopeful. Jacob looked back at Sam waiting for a response.

"I suppose it does. Now that you know our secret you two can be around each other more often. But for awhile I don't want you to being alone. Jacob you are still a young wolf and you may not be able to control yourself as well as you think you can."Sam said to Jacob and I. I was happy that we would be friends again. I didn't like the idea of having supervised visits but it was better than losing him all together and I could deal with that.

"Sounds great" Jacob and I both said at the same time. Jake looked happied now. His face wasn't set into that hard mask I had seen but it was almost back to the bright and sunny one I was used to. Almost was probably the best I was going to get for now so I told myself it was all going to be okay.

"Okay now that we have this out of the way let's get back to the meeting we were _supposed_ to be having before this interruption"Sam said. Every head turned towards him then nodding in agreement.

"Alright Sam. What was so important that you needed to call a pack meeting?" asked Jacob.

"While I was patrolling last night I came across a scent that wasn't familiar to me. It was not one of the Cullens so we are going to have to be extra cautious for the time being. I want two people to be on patrol at all times. Embry and I will take the first shift. Jared and I will have the second. Jake and Paul you guys will have the third shift."Sam concluded.

They were all on edge with the news of the intruder but agree with the patrol schedule. I felt sorry for them, always having to be on patrol like that. It didn't sound like they got much free time which made me worry about how much time I would really have with jacob. Sam told them that they all had to go out for a quick patrol since no one was out there for such a long time. They all agreed. Jacob told me to wait for him since this wasn't his shift he wouldn't be gone too long. That didn't sound too bad to me so I would wait.

"Okay Jake, that sounds good to me. I;ll just go for a walk on First Beach and wait for you to there.

Jake nodded and took off with the rest of the guys. Paul watched me while he walked out of the house. I guess I would have to ask Jake about that when he got back.

The rain hadn't stopped completely but it was not only a light drizzle and I could deal with that.

I slowly made my way to First Beach not paying much attention to anything around me. There was so much that I had just learned. My best friend was a wolf, he was born to protect his people from his one and only enemy. That enemy was vampires which also happen to be what _he_ was. His family wasn't a threat to their lands but that didn't matter, they would still protect from them. They had a treaty which means that _The Cullens_ can't hun on their lands and in return the wolves will let them live in peace. Well in peace as much as they could tolerate, they still went to the border and made sure nothing was happening.

It was like I was living in a fairytale. I wondered what else I was told as a child was a fairytale actually existed? I know that any normal person wouldn't be able to process this information and not freak out. But then again I wasn't your normal human, I mean sure I looked normal but I couldn't be if my mind could process this information and blow it off as no big deal. I looked average, brown hair, brown eyes, and not many curves. But something about me attracted the supernatural. There was nothing normal about a girl living in a world where both vampires and werewolves existed.

I couldn't dwell on that too long because I was just so happy to have Jacob back in my life. I knew that it was for a selfish reason but I couldn't survive without him. He made the hole in my chest easier to live with. Just being around Jacob this little from today I can already feel the difference. The normal sharp throbbing around the edges has been dulled to a bearable feeling.

I wondered if the wolves were okay right now, if they had come across the scent again or if its owner had showed up. I really hoped that they would be alright especially Jake. I walked to our driftwood and sat down. Figuring I'll wait here until Jacob comes back because he would always look here for me first.

The drizzle stopped after about 10 minutes so it wasn't so bad. Jake showed up maybe 5 minutes after that. His face had hardened slightly but he was trying to hide it with a forced smile. I got up and smiled walking towards him.

"Hey Jake, how did it go?"I asked.

"Was fine. We all know the scent now but we didn't find anything new while we were out there." he said.

"Thats good. So, you wanna tell me what the change in attitude is all about?" I asked. He scowled then replaced it quickly with a blank look.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." he said angrily. "Come on Bells lets get you home." he said. We headed back towards his house and he took my hand in his on the way. I couldn't find a reason to pull away so I intertwined our fingers and walked with him. I heard a low growl come from the trees. When I looked back all I saw was a bush swaying in the wind. Jake tightened his hold for a split second then loosened up again.

We made small talk the rest of way back. Once we were back it was time to say goodbye.

"I'm really glad you know my secret now. I was going nuts without you Bella. I kept begging Sam to let me tell or to at least let me see you. I'm just really glad to have you back." Jake said.

"I've missed you too Jake." I said. Jake stepped forward and wrapped me in one of his bear hugs. It was familiar and felt nice. That is until I could no longer breath.

"Can't. Breath" I chocked out. He set me down but didn't step away.

"Sorry Bella," he said with a smile. He was looking more like my Jacob again and I smiled.

"Can I come by again tomorrow Jake? What time do you start patrols?" I asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yea, you can come by tomorrow. I don't have to start until 7 so we can hang out all afternoon." he said cheery.

"Okay Jake, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said. I hugged him one last time before I got in my truck and headed home to make dinner for Charlie.


	4. 4 Friends Again PPOV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. My son is teething so I got my hands full. Hopefully next update will be quicker.**

**PPOV**

She passed out. I scared her so bad that she passed out. The wolf inside me was furious but I fought it back and felt satisfaction. I was still standing in Jacobs backyard as a wolf and I had no way to phase back without being naked, I had shred my last pair of shorts. Jacob was leaning down next to Bella checking her pulse. He was furious at me I could sense he was about to phase. He stepped slowly away from Bella when he was happy that her pulse was alright. He stalked towards me shaking in anger.

"Jacob" Sam warned. But apparently Jake wasn't in the listening mood either because 30 seconds later he phased.

_I'm going to kill you(Jacob)_

_Bring it boy. That little bitch got what she deserved(me)_

_Don't call her that(Jacob) _

_**Both of you SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN(Sam)**_

Neither one of us had even realized that he had phased. Since Sam had given us an alpha order we had no choice but to obey. I phased and figured what the hell I'll stay naked as long as it keeps Jake out of my head. I knew I wanted nothing to do with the imprint but I also knew that when Jacob got wind of it he was going to shit a brick.

Jared ran inside and got shorts for Jacob and I. Then he turned around and picked Bella up and carefully carried her into the house. The wolf inside me was enraged, no one should be touching my imprint but me. Again I had a hard time but I fought him off. I was still in control and I didn't want this.

Jacob and Sam phased and walked into the house. Embry was still outside with me. He started towards the house a little after. "Come on Dude" he said. I followed shortly after.

When I walked in Jared had laid Bella out on the couch and Jacob was hovering over her. I felt the wolf trying to tell me I should be the one checking on her but I kept him at bay. She was breathing fine so I don't know what the big deal was anyway. All I did was scare her it wasn't like I hurt her. She started to stir a little then and that seemed to calm Jake down a little.

"Bella" Jake tried.

"Bella, wake up" he tried again. This time she must have heard him because she opened her eyes and shot right up to a sitting position. Guess she was still scared. Good. She just stared up at Jake and didn't check around the room to see if we were still here.

"Jake, what _happen out there?_" she asked. What happened out there was I wanted to rip your little fucking head off. Jake had told Sam that Bella was good with weird so I guess we can hope for the best here. Or wish for the worst and she freaks out and we never have to deal with her again. I'm hoping on the ladder.

"Okay Bella, I'll explain everything. Since you're finally allowed to know" Jake said. There was happiness radiating from his body,ugh. She must have been wondering where we went before that was the moment she looked up and saw that we were still there. She glared at Sam then at me. I knew I was looking at her with admiration cause I could feel the hum of happiness from the wolf. I replaced it as quickly as I could with all the anger I could muster up. And to tell the truth I really was angry. I was angry because Jake got to tell her about our secret and I was angry about the damn imprint. But most of all I was angry because I knew from inside Sams head that fighting an imprint was impossible. But I sure as hell was gonna try with all my might. And when I lost and couldn't fight it anymore I would deal with the consequences myself, she would never have to know, I NEVER wanted her to know anything. GRRRRRRR.

Jake had already started to tell her about sometime when they were walking on the beach. I hadn't been paying too much attention at that point so guess I should find out what they are talking about.

"Well remember the one I told you that said we descended from wolves"Jake said looked at her expectantly.

"Yes..."she hesitated. She looked like she was lost in thought for a moment before she finally had a shocked expression on her face.

"So you are all wolves?" she said looking at Jake and then us. She studied us for awhile then looked back over at Jake.

"Yea, pretty weird huh?"Jake asked shyly. I felt the familiar anger that it should be me telling her and I did my best to suppress the wolf. It was working so far but I could feel the pull towards her. I could feel the pain I was causing myself by fighting. There was no way I was giving in that easy, I was stronger then that. I would show Sam I could do what he couldn't.

"Yea, but I'm good with weird."she said. Of course your good with weird, I thought. You knew about those fucking _leeches_. I was on the same page with Jacob thinking that maybe she didn't know about them but after she said that. I can't believe this girl she really was a leech lover. Who would want a cold dead creature as your lover? A small growl escaped my lips as I heard Jacob growl at her.

"Whats the matter Jacob?"she questioned him. No way, she is not gonna play this off like she didn't know. She just admitted it when she said she was good with weird. I hope Jake rips her a new one for trying to lie to him. Stupid bitch.

"You knew what they were. You knew what they were and yet you still dated him?"Jake said. He sounded like he had been betrayed and well if you ask me he has been. This girl really isn't worth all the trouble she is causing.

"I did know but I wasn't scared of them Jake. They don't hurt humans. But I was mistaken about them anyway. They made me feel like I was apart of their family and then they just left me. Ed...ward left me" she finished. Since she was my imprint I had immediately felt her pain when she started talking about them. _GRRR._

"Okay.."Jake said hesitantly. "I don't understand why you would put yourself in that type of danger Bella. They can't control themselves. It is in their nature to drink human blood..I just..I can't believe you would willingly be a part of that."Jake finished. I could feel his tension and again I didn't blame him.

Bella and Jake were both quiet for a while like they were wrapped in their own thoughts. I couldn't help but watch Bella, the imprint wouldn't allow me to look away while she was in pain. She wrapped her arms around her torso that seemed to be her way of holding herself together. The wolf tried to fight me to go to her, I wouldn't. I growled both from my anger at the imprint and from the wolf being angry with the scene playing out in front of me. Jake must have felt bad about what he was doing to her because I saw his shoulders relax.

"So, Jacob. When did..you become a..wolf?" she asked. Great way to change the story. Of course it's going to work because your little puppy over there has been wanting to tell you forever. _Ugh_

Jake told her his whole story and I pretty much zoned out waiting for it to finally be over. I obviously already knew it and didn't care to hear it again. His happiness was hard to miss when he was done with the story, he made me sick. Sitting here pining after a girl who was obviously in love with that _leech_ and wanted nothing but friendship from him. She was using him for some reason that I couldn't figure out.

I also sensed her pleasure inside myself as well and the wolf finally seemed to back off. _Thank You_ I thought to myself.

"Does this mean that we can be friends again? Go back to the way that we were before "this" all happen? I mean now I know why you were avoiding me so that changes things right?"she asked sounding hopeful. Jake turned to Sam waiting for him to tell him that everything would be normal for him again. Only nothing could be normal for him ever again, he was a wolf, and for some damn twist of fate that I didn't want any part of I was imprinted to her. He would never get the love he wanted from her because no one was allow to mess with anothers imprint. Shit, as far as I was concerned go for it. I'll pray she picks you and the imprint breaks. _I can hope can't I?_

"I suppose it does. Now that you know our secret you two can be around each other more often. But for awhile I don't want you to being alone. Jacob you are still a young wolf and you may not be able to control yourself as well as you think you can." Sam told them.

"Sounds great" they both said together. The happiness radiating off of them was almost contagious. _Barf_

"Okay now that we have this out of the way let's get back to the meeting we were _supposed_ to be having before this interruption"Sam said. Back to business okay now this I was looking forward to. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright Sam. What was so important that you needed to call a pack meeting"Jake asked.

"While I was patrolling last night I came across a scent that wasn't familiar to me. It was not one of the Cullens so we are going to have to be extra cautious for the time being. I want two people to be on patrol at all times. Embry and I will take the first shift. Jared and I will have the second. Jake and Paul you guys will have the third shift"Sam concluded.

Sam has got to be kidding that I had to patrol with Jake. He has no idea how bad things are going to turn out once we phase. This is gonna be fun, I thought to myself. Sam wanted us all to go out for a quick patrol since we hadn't been out for so long. And here we go with the shit hitting the fan. Great, just the way I wanted my day to go.

I walked out ahead of Jake and watched Bella as I left. If the wolf could be satisfied with just seeing her I could put up with that. I'm really hoping that I can make that all he needs. It was still raining slightly out which I still wanted no part of. I used to like the rain before I phased, after though not so much. When I was in my human form it was okay to deal with, sometimes it was even comforting. When in wolf form my fur felt nasty so I now hated the rain most of the time because for the most part I wasn't in my human form.

We all stripped and phased once we were out of sight.

_Alright, Jared and Jacob run the perimeter. Embry, Paul, and I will run the rest of the land(Sam)_

_(So glad I finally have my Bella back)Sounds good(Jacob)_

_(I wonder what Kim is doing right now)Okay Sam(Jared)_

_(Hope we run into this leech)Got it(Embry)_

_(Fucking leech-lover just has to show up and ruin my life) Hmph (me)_

_Paul? What are you...Oh, well this is an interesting development (Sam)_

_(WHAT THE FUCK? You're lying. She is mine Paul you got that? You will have nothing to do with her as long as I have something to say (Jacob) _growling viciously at me.

Growling and taking a step towards Jake. I knew that I shouldn't care what he said because I didn't want anything to do with her either but I wasn't in control as much as I would have liked right now. Right now I was more wolf and he was furious that someone would try to stand between him and his imprint. I shook myself and got myself back under control. Taking another step forward (_YOU will NOT try and tell me what I can and can't do. But believe me Jake I agree with you on one thing, I WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT LEECH-LOVER. I'd rather die than be anything to that bitch.) _I growled.

Jake stalked towards me baring his teeth and growling viciously (_HOW DARE YOU? You don't know her at all and I will not stand for you talking about her like that.)_ He lunged for my throat but I easily dodged and crouched down into an attack stance (_I'll talk about her whatever way I want. She just uses you Jake and you will never have her. Even without her being my "imprint" she wouldn't be with you. She is too wrapped up in her stupid leech to see anything else.)_ I snarled.

_**ENOUGH, **cut the shit now. Both of you. Jacob you know that you can't mess around with anothers imprint unless SHE chooses you without you pushing her. But you also know that an imprint is very strong and can not be fought. Paul, you need to get over yourself. The imprint can not be fought, you don't know her and **you will get to know her**. Now go. (Sam)_

With that said we all took off on our patrols. My head wasn't really in it but I didn't run across anything on my patrol. I couldn't believe that Sam was actually going to force me to deal with her. Imprint or not I didn't want anything to do with that girl. The wolf protested but I was still under control. I was still a man and that man had a choice. His choice was to fight the imprint, my wolf may be strong but he was sure as hell gonna have to give me a good fight to win this one.

This stupid mind link was annoying in times like these. Jared kept thinking about Kim and what they would do later. Sam had thoughts of Emily mixed in with thoughts of Leah and me. He knew that fighting the imprint was impossible first hand and he felt concern for me. For what he was thinking apparently soon there would be physical and emotional pain and emptiness. He didn't know how it affected the imprintee but he knew what he felt and I shuttered at the feels going through him. I wouldn't be like him, I would fight it and win. Embry was just worried about running across the leech and didn't seem to be venturing into anyone elses mind which was probably the best bet since we all seemed to be fucked up at the moment.

Jakes head was just one big fuck fest. He was livid that I had imprinted on _his_ Bella and that he wouldn't be able to be with her the way he wanted. I was a huge part of his thoughts. Apart from him being pissed about the imprint he kept thinking that he didn't understand why I wouldn't want her. He started to picture every little detail he loved about her in his head and thats when I had to tune out because I could _feel_ the wolf perking up. Ugh, this shit was so not gonna go well.

Once we all finished our patrol it was Jared and Sam's shift so they stayed to patrol while the rest of us phased. Before I got to phase Sam ordered me to be the one to watch over Jacob and Bella. I got him to let me stay in wolf form so I wouldn't need to be near them. Thankfully he agreed with me on that. I followed Jake to First beach while staying hidden in the forest. I knew that Jake could sense me there but he did nothing to show that it was bothering him.

Bella was sitting on a piece of driftwood and Jake seemed to know exactly where she would be. As soon as she saw him she jumped up smiling and headed towards him.

"Hey Jake, how did it go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Was fine. We all know the scent now but we didn't find anything new while we were out there." Jake said.

"Thats good. So, you wanna tell me what the change in attitude is all about?" she asked. She must have really known him well to know that something was up.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Jake said angrily. "Come on Bells lets get you home." he told her. They turned back towards his house and started walking. He took her hand and she didn't pull away, she just intertwined their fingers. A low growl escaped before I could push the wolf back down. She turned towards me and I moved back a little farther into the brush so she wouldn't see me.

They talked about anything they could think of on the way back to his house. I didn't really pay too much attention just followed at a distance waiting for this shit to be over with.

"I'm really glad you know my secret now. I was going nuts without you Bella. I kept begging Sam to let me tell or to at least let me see you. I'm just really glad to have you back." Jake told her.

"I've missed you too Jake" she said. Jake wrapped her in a hug and she seemed to relax into him.

"Can't. Breach." she chocked out.

"Sorry Bella," Jake said. He smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"Can I come by again tomorrow Jake? What time do you start patrols?" she asked him. Ugh, I did not want her to be coming around tomorrow because that meant Sam would again make me be the one to watch over them. My life is starting to suck more than I thought possible.

"Yea, you can come by tomorrow. I don't have to start until 7 so we can hang out all afternoon."he answered.

"Okay, Jake. I'll see you tomorrow then." She stepped forward and hugged him once last time before she got into her old beat up chevy and drove away. Jake looked out to where I was, growled and walked into his house.

After that I was done so I phased and headed home to sleep until it was my turn to patrol. Which was gonna be great because Sam left patrols the same. Ugh, this is gonna be one long fucked up night. I reached my house and threw myself on the bed as soon as I entered. My last thought before I passed out was that girl is actually kinda pretty.


	5. 5 Garage BPOV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

The ride back home was much more comforting then on the way out to La Push. I had Jacob back, I hadn't pushed away and for that I am grateful. Being around him was so easy that I could focus on other things and in turn that was healing me. But now I knew Jake was a wolf and that he was putting his life in danger out there with a vampire on the loose. I was worried about all of them, even though I didn't know them I trusted Jakes opinion. He says Sam isn't the bad guy then I will believe him, end of story.

Then there was Jared and Embry who did seem to set off my radar at all. Plus I had already met Embry before and he was a great friend to Jake, so they too were okay in my book. Then we have Paul whom I know nothing about. Other than the fact that he has a temper that he can't seem to control. He brought out the worst in me because never in my life would I have ever hit somebody. But he deserved it, to talk to me like that. Then to have the audacity to laugh at me in my fit of anger, who does he think he is. Then again I guess slapping "the big bad wolf" wasn't my smartest choice ever seeing how I had pushed him over the edge.

Something about him still concerned me though and I couldn't seem to figure it out. When he was angry at me earlier his eyes were conflicted. He seemed to be fighting himself internally because hidden behind all that anger I saw something softer. Something I had never seen in someones eyes, well anyone that was directed them on me. I keep trying to shake the feeling that I need to know what it's about but I just can't seem to let it go.

Guess I'll put that one away for later since I'm home now and need to take care of Charlie. He wasn't home yet since it was only 6 but he would be home by 730 so I decided to take a quick shower before I started dinner. Heading up the stairs to my room I tripped twice laughing at my own stupidity. Got my towel and razor out and turned the shower on. While I was waiting for it to warm up I checked myself over in the mirror. I could see my ribs poking through my skin more than they should, my cheek bones were also sticking out too much. I could see why Charlie and Jacob worried about me so much now. Those months when I was catatonic had really done a number on my body. I never cared to pay attention before so why did I care now? I checked myself over once more and hopped into the warm water, washing myself up quickly then taking my time to shake my legs, my bits, and my privates.

The shower felt amazing and when I got out I realized why it had felt so good. I was cold which wasn't unusual for me but what was unusual was that it seemed that the cold was coming from inside me rather then from the weather. Thats odd, wonder what the hell that means. Shrugging, I decided it didn't matter and got dressed then headed to the kitchen to start dinner. I checked in the freezer then in the cabinets and decided on making an easy chicken parm with some spaghetti and green beans. I pulled out the chicken from the freezer putting it in the microwave for a quick defrost. Got out my cutting board, knife, pot, and cookie sheet then got to work. Cooking wasn't something I had to think about while I was doing it. It was one of those things you just knew how to do and I enjoyed the outcome when Charlie would nod at me, smile, and eat his food.

When dinner was done it was still only 715 which meant I still had some time before Charlie got home. I washed all the dishes and put them away. Then I cleaned the counters and threw in a load of wash. I heard the cruiser pull up outside so I got mine and Charlies plates set on the table. I pulled out a glass and filled it with water for me then grabbed a Vitamin R out of the fridge and set it next to his plate.

The front door opened and then closed. "Hey Bells, smells good."

"Thanks Ch..Dad" I replied reprimanding myself for almost calling him Charlie out loud.

He walked into the kitchen, sat down in front of his food and took off his holster. He looked up and seemed to study me for a second before he smiled and looked down at his plate.

"You seem to be in a better mood? You and Jake make up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yea." I replied. "Guess Billy talked to you already didn't he?" I questioned. He looked up from his plate, winked and went back to eating. I picked up my foot and took a bite. A couple more bites after that I couldn't eat my stomach felt _wrong_. I don't know how to explain it but something wasn't right. The chill was still there so I told Charlie I was heading to bed early because I wasn't feeling well.

It wasn't a lie either. My body just felt off. Between the chill that was seeping into my bones and my lose of appetite I figured it was just my period. I grabbed a quick glass of water from the bathroom, got two midol from the medicine cabinet and climber into bed. I popped the pills then climbed into my blankets. It was early still so I figured now was a good time as ever to think.

Thinking kept bringing me back to Paul, always back to Paul. I have no idea what that means, I mean I just met the guy. I barely spoke two words to him, slap him, have him almost rip me to shreds yet I can't get him off my mind. None of that makes any sense. And earlier when I was with Jacob and the guys I thought that his eyes was beautiful but I can't remember what made me think that either.

I knew one thing for sure though and that was that I was going to be the better person and apologize for slapping him. That was completely wrong of me even if I still do think he deserved it. I will have to be around him when I am hanging with Jacob and that shouldn't have to be between us. It was a mistake on both of our parts and we will both just have to come to terms with it and act civil. After that I wasn't in the mood to care anymore. I was far too cold for anything actually. So I got another blanket from the hall closet and curled up under them all and finally passed out.

_I was in the forest again just like always. But like before it wasn't menacing anymore. I didn't feel the need to search for something that I would never find. I stood up and walked around a little just getting a feel for my surroundings. I was in a clearing similar to the one he showed me but this place wasn't familiar to me. I heard a low bark sound to ahead of me so I looked up and saw the silver wolf again. It was just staring at me and its eyes looked so pained I felt like I should do something. I knew that I should be scared, that I should turn around and run but I didn't. I didn't feel like that was the right thing to do. _

_I took a hesitant step towards the wolf. It didn't move so I took that as a good sign to continue. I took a few more small steps forward. The wolf made a small whimpering sound, looked at me one last time, and then took off. I stood there immobile as I heard a heart wrenching howl close by. I fell to my knees wrapping my arms around my torso. A scream escaped my mouth as I felt like my heart was being squeezed inside my chest._

I was jolted out of my dream by my own screams. Charlie didn't come in to check on me because he had gotten used to the nightmares a long time ago. But this one was different, I didn't understand what had happen. But I remembered every detail like it was really happening. What stuck out more than anything was that I was laying in bed holding myself together with tears in my eyes and that the same squeezing feeling in my chest from the dream was still there along with the bone deep chill I had already been feeling before I had went to bed.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2am which meant I hadn't slept all that long. There was no way I could go back to sleep right now I was too cold and felt too much pain. I got out of bed grabbed a sweater and my robe then went down to the kitchen to get a drink. After I finished my drink I rinsed the cup in the sink and just stood there. No reason to go back upstairs at the moment so I would just maybe read a book on the couch. I took two steps away from the counter when I feel the urge to step out back. It was an odd sensation, not really sure how to explain it but it was like something was _pulling_ me towards the back door. I knew that there was a vampire in the area and I should probably stay inside but the pull I felt didn't seem to care.

I stepped out onto the back porch feeling the pull towards the forest. There was no way I was going anywhere near there even if a vampire wasn't here. I squinted my eyes trying to see if maybe one of the wolves were out there but I saw nothing. I scanned the surrounding trees, seeing nothing. The pull that I was feeling abruptly stopped and I was left feeling _empty. _No other word would describe it, then I felt anger? The anger didn't seem right though because it didn't feel like it was _coming _from me, it felt like a dull nagging anger in the back of my mind. _Weird, _I might need to see a doctor soon if all these symptoms don't disappear soon.

Sighing, I headed back inside, locked the door and went to the couch to read some my favorite book, Romeo and Juliet. About three chapters in the drama and romance had me crying and I couldn't read anymore. It was a school night anyway so I don't know why I didn't just force myself in the first place. I practically crawled up the stairs I was feeling so tired. Once in my bedroom I jumped under the covers passing out as my head hit the pillow.

The alarm clock went off a few hours later and I DID NOT want to wake up. I rolled out of bed and dragged myself into the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water awoken me but didn't seem to do anything for the chill that I was feeling. After the shower I threw on the first thing I found in my closet, grabbed a poptart, and drove to school.

School had been such a big part of my life when _he_ was around that I had pretty much closed up every time I was there. I promised myself that I would start putting an effort into my school work and also my friends.

First part of the school day was boring. I didn't have anyone in my classes that I talked to other then a hello and goodbye every now and then. When lunch time came around I was relieved to have more than have my day over. I sat in between Angel and Mike when I got to our table. Ben, Angelas boyfriend was on her right and he and Mike were talking about having a small get togerher.

"Hey Ang," I said cautiously not sure of her reaction. She turned towards me surprise written all over her face which was quickly replaced my a small smile.

"Hey. How's everything going?" she replied.

"Much better.." I said. I turned towards Mike. "Hey Mike." I said. He had already been staring at me when I started up the conversation with Angela so I figured I might as well get this over with.

"Hey. So your back now?" he asked with questioning eyes.

I laughed to myself. "Yea, I'm back," I said smiling. I looked back over at Angela and Ben and smiled. Taking a bite of my food I looked up and asked. "So what were you guys talking about a get together?"

Everyone started talking together about a trip to a secluded place in the forest that they knew about that would be great for a get together provided the weather held out. I thought it sounded like a good idea and since it wasn't a couples affair I was definitely in.

"So when you guys planning on going?" I asked interested.

"Well, tomorrow it's supposed to rain for the most part so thats out. But Sunday is supposed to be in the 60's with little to no rain. So we all figured that Sunday around 1 we would meet up at the school and head out from there." Mike said.

"Okay, so who all is going?" I asked hoping that they didn't say Lauren and Jessica. Don't get me wrong Jess can be alright alone but if you get her _and_ Lauren together you are in for a bitch fest.

"Me, Ben, Angela, Jess, and Tyler. I'm sure there will be a few more people that they invite all the way but it should be fun, you should come along." Mike said hopefully. I was really hoping that he didn't try to turn this into another one of his many attempts at getting me. There was plenty of people going though so it didn't sound half bad. I wonder if they would mind if I brought anyone.

"Sure that actually sounds like lots of fun. Would you guys mind if I brought some people along?" I asked.

"That would be great. The more the merrier." Angela spoke up. She was smiling at me and seemed genuinely happy to see me acting like myself again.

The rest of lunch we discussed who was gonna bring what to the get together. Angela and I both would bring some desert since we liked to bake. Mike will be bringing the snack and drinks. Tyler came and sat with us halfway through lunch and said he would pick up the subs and sandwiches. Ben was bringing a soccer ball and a football so that the guys had something to do other then talk to each other. So everything was settled and we would meet up here Sunday afternoon. I didn't think I would be but I was actually excited to be getting out.

Angela and I walked out of lunch and headed to class together since she was in my next. We made small talk on our way to English. Class went by rather quickly because I found myself paying attention instead of just waiting for the bed to ring like I always did. After English Angela and I headed to History together. She didn't seem as relaxed with me now then she did after we left lunch so I figured I'd ask what was up.

"What's wrong" I asked. She looked over at me for a second before she answered.

"Nothings _wrong_. I'm glad that you are doing better. You seem better, kinda. Oh I don't know maybe I'm imaging things but.. I don't know if you realize it or not but you have been wrapping your arms around yourself again like you used to do. I hope that it's just a habit now and thats why you are doing it. If you need to talk, Bella I am here for you." she finished looking a little worried.

Had I really been doing that? I hadn't even noticed it. I thought back to when I was at home last night and I felt the cold start and then I remembered that I _had_ wrapped my arms around myself. During my morning classes I can't remember if I had or not because I had paying attention to the teachers. At lunch I know I didn't because I had been having a good time with everyone planning our little get together. And just now in English had I really done that. _I had._ But I had done it, because I was cold, hadn't I? Guess I'm going to have to pay attention to my actions and see if/and why I'm doing it.

I looked over and Angela who was waiting for an answer. I shrugged, giving her a small smile. "I'm fine Ang. I didn't even know I was doing it. Thank you though, I really mean it." I said. I was touched that she still cared that much about me after all I put her through. She really was a true friend.

My last classes went by just as quickly and uneventfully. I actually didn't have much homework for over the weekend which was a plus. That gave me more time to hang with Jacob. After the last bell rang I headed for my truck. I ran into Angela on the way and we made each chit-chat til we reached her car. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet together on Sunday before the get together.

Leaving the parking lot I headed off to La Push to spend my afternoon with Jacob. Hmm, I wonder who is going to be our chaperone today. Yesterday at the beach I didn't see anyone there but Jake seemed a little off. Someone was probably watching us in wolf form and he didn't like being supervised.

Jacob was outside waiting for me when I pulled into his driveway. Before I even had the keys out of the ignition Jake had yanked the door open ready to pull me out into a hug. I slipped the seat belt off and Jake took that as his cue to grab me up into one of his signature hugs. He spun me around, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Bells.." he beamed. He's _my _Jacob right now, I thought. All carefree and happy, the way he is supposed to be. His happiness was infectious and I couldn't help but giggle and smile back at him.

"Nice to see you too Jake." I laughed. "So, whats on the agenda today?" I asked as he put me down.

"Nothing much, thought we would hang around the garage. Maybe I'll check your truck out and see if it needs anything?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said smiling. I tossed him the keys and he jumped in, started her up and brought her back to the garage. I walked over behind the truck. When I reached the garage Jake already had the hood up looking around.

"Bells, when was the last time you had a tune up?" he asked popping his head out the side of the hood to see my reaction. I must have looked funny or something because he started laughing sticking him head back under the hood.

"Stupid question huh?" he said. "I should have known you wouldn't know anything about getting that done. I'll have to talk to Charlie and make sure that he let's you know when it's time for another tune up." he finished. I sat down on the sofa and just watched him for a while. I felt someone over my shoulder and looked up to see Embry standing in the doorway of the garage.

"Hey Embry." Jake ground out through gritted teeth I assume because he didn't even look up. My eyes widen at his tone, Embry looked over at me and shrugged.

"Hey Jake, Bella." he said giving me a smile while walking over to help Jake out under the hood.

The guys talking for a couple minutes about the truck needing an oil change and some other mumbo jumbo I didn't understand. I got up and watched leaning up against the rabbit while they worked. Jake tried to explain what some things were but to me it was all just gibberish so I didn't really pay too much attention. He laughed when I said that and let me just help by getting them the tools they needed. When they were done with a tool I took it cleaned it off and put it back in the tool box.

"What are you doing over the weekend Bella?" Jake asked from under the hood. Oh yea, I wanted to ask if he and anyone else were up to coming to our get together.

"I don't have any plans tomorrow. Sunday some friends from school are have a get together somewhere in the forest by the school. They said I could invite whoever I wanted so maybe you or someone of the guys might wanna tag along?" I asked. Both Embry and Jacob shot up after that looking at each other and then back at me.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. Don't you remember that there is a _leech_ out there right now Bells?" Jake asked with concern. Shit, I was so excited about it that I hadn't even thought about that. There was no way I could make everyone change there minds either. Shit.

"Everyone else is going to go even if I don't show so I might as well go with along. You guys said there is only one of them out there right? There is gonna be a big enough crowd that he/she may just pass us by?" I asked. I wasn't gonna change my mind on this either. I said I was going and that's all there is to it. Jake and Embry shared a quick conversation too low for me to hear. Embry nodded to Jake walking pass me out of the garage.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you soon" he called as he left.

"Bye" I yelled after him.

Jacob just stood there for a moment and didn't say anything. His eyes told me that he was both scared and concerned, I guess they were both for me. I would wait until he told me what was going on. Slowly he took a step towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Bells, I know how stubborn you are. You're going even if I ask you not to aren't you?" he asked looking down at me. He didn't wait for a response. "I really don't like this idea at all. No one is safe out there right now. So I'll be coming with you and I'm sure that Sam will want someone else to come in human form as well as have someone out circling the area in wolf form. Embry is going to tell him about it now and figure out all the details. What time are you guys meeting?" he asked.

"At my school at 1 on Sunday" I replied softly. I felt terrible for making him worry about me like this but I also knew that if he was there he would feel a lot better about the situation.

I hugged him back, resting my cheek on his chest. "Thank you Jacob." I said smiling up at him. I knew he couldn't really be mad at me, after all I had just agreed to go along with my friends it wasn't really my idea.

I helped Jacob cleaned up the rest of the tools and put everything away. By the time we finished we were both joking around having a good time. My hands were so greasy, along with my clothes. I looked over at Jake leaning over putting away the last wrench and smiled to myself. This is gonna be fun. I walked right behind him and when he turned his head to the side to looked at me I wiped my greasy hands down his cheeks. He was stunned for less than a second. He got a mischievous grin on his face and whipped around so fast I didn't have time to run.

"So not cool Bells" he said while picking me up over his head. "Jake, stop..put..me...down.." I said while beating my fists against his back. "Not a chance chica" he laughed. He carried me to the sofa and threw me down. I couldn't help but laugh when I looked up and saw the greasy finger marks going down his face. "Jacob..(laugh)." I couldn't talk he just looked so funny. "This is funny to you huh?" he asked motioning his his face. I nodded still cracking up. "Then I'm sure you'll find this hilarious." he said while yanking me up and wrapping me in a hug I couldn't break free of.

He dropped his head down to my hair and started rubbing one side of his face on it. "Jake," I screeched while laughing. Then he leaned down farther and rubbed the other side of cheek against my face. "Better now Bells?" he asked cracking up at the look on my face. Little jerk I can't believe he just did that. He still held onto me with his greased up hands on the back of my shirt. There was a grease covered rag on the sofa that I had before he picked me up. I wiggled out of his grasp while glaring at him. He thought I was upset so he let go and took a step back. I dropped down on the sofa grabbing the rag and not looking over at him. He stepped in front of me and sat on the sofa in front of me.

"Sorry Bells" he said sheepishly. That was my moment, I raised my hand along with my hands and rubbed the rag in his hair. I jumped off the couch and bolted for the door. He obviously caught me. He grabbed me around the waist and dragged me back to the couch. We were both cracking up, I had my arms around my stomach from all the laughing. Jacob still had ahold of my hand which I didnt see a problem with one bit. He tugged on my arm and pulled me against his side wrapping his arm around my shoulders while our laughter subsided. Jacob took his other hand and placed it on my cheek and rubbed it in a little. "Jerk," I said. He just laughed and shrugged.

He didn't move his hand from my cheek though, he just kept it there along with his other arm around my shoulders. I wasn't facing him because I had thought I felt something, like the pull I had felt the night before only when I looked there was nothing there. Weird, I thought. Jacob gave my face a liitle nudge to get me to face him. I turned my head still smiling when his face was right there. He pressed his lips to mine very gently and then sat back up still holding me to him. I didn't kiss back and I started to sit up and push away. Jacob let me go and jumped up looking towards the doorway.

That was weird of him. Normally he would have let me move away and then he would have apologized for what he did. It wasn't the first time he tried it so it was no big deal. I would just have to explain to him that he was my best friend and I was still broken. Jake broke me out of my thoughts when he spoke

"I...I..can..explain," he said sounding almost terrified. At first I thought he was talking to me but when I looked up he was still staring towards the doorway.

"Huh?" I said while stepping next to him facing towards the doorway. Paul was standing visibly shaking while glaring at Jake. He took a step towards him and Jake put me behind him.

"How DARE you touch her? I'm going to rip you to pieces pup." he said while a growl rumbled in his chest.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked staring back and forth between the two men. Paul finally seemed to be able to tear his gaze away from Jacob. He looked me over like he was taking stock of my body or something. He growled again then looked at back at Jacob. But I had already had enough of this shit. Who the fuck does he think he is to complain who touches me? Obviously I wasn't getting an answer for the first question so lets try this shit again.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? What right do you have to complain who touches me or not? HUH?" I yelled frustrated. I was annoyed that this man thought he some kind of rights to me. He was also a little freaked out at the moment too because the pull that I felt earlier was still there and it seemed like it was trying to pull me towards Paul. _He really is gorgeous._ WTF? Where did that thought come from. _I want to know more about this man._ Okay, seriously? It was like there was a whole other person inside of me because these were definitely not my thoughts. Right? Right, they were not my thoughts.

Jacob turned towards me. "It's nothing Bells. Paul here was just leaving," he said then glanced menacingly at Paul. "Isn't that right?" he asked sarcastically. Pauls anger must have spiked because his shaking increased. He closed his eyes and clenched his first a few times before he finally looked back up at Jacob.

"I'll leave when she leaves." he stated not taking his eyes off Jacob. Jacob had a little vibration go through him so I reached out and placed my hand on his arm. He calmed down instantly and smiled a little without looking towards me. Paul on the other hand was furious with that little movement. He took a step forward and snarled at Jacob. Then he stopped and clenched his first and shut his eyes til he was only vibrating slightly.

He looked back up at me instead of Jacob. The anger that I had felt earlier in the back of my mind seemed to add pain and fear along with it. WTF, I wasn't feeling any of those things right now.

"GO HOME. NOW ISABELLA." he roared. I took a step back in fright. But I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do.

"NO." I said calmly. Jacob looked at me sadly. "Bella, go home please. I'll call you later and I'll see you tomorrow as well." he said. I knew he really didn't want me to leave. I stepped back towards my truck and got in starting her up. Jacob and Paul both stood on opposite sides of the garage as I left. Paul locked eyes with me since he was on my side of the truck and watched me leave. The pull I felt while I was driving away was definitely trying to bring me to him. WTF.

As I drove away I looked out the rearview mirror and saw Paul stalking up in front of Jacob. Jacob didn't back down. I stopped watching after that, I couldn't leave like he wanted me to if I saw them fight. And for what? ME? I know Jacob has feelings for me but I always tell him straight out how it is.

The most troubling thing that I wanna know is what do Paul and I have to do with each other. 


	6. 6 Garage PPOV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PPOV**

Last nights dreams only consisted of Bella. I woke up with a raging hard on and groaned while dragging myself out of bed. I didn't have the time to deal with this right now. Fighting the imprint was damn near impossible, Sams words were starting to sound true to me. But I had to keep trying for my sake and for hers. As much as I wanted to hate her the imprint wouldn't let me anymore. The physical and emotional pain I was figuring was beyond anything I even thought possible. I was slowly caving into the pull from the imprint as the pain became more unbearable day after day.

"Ugh." Groaning as I headed to the tree cover to phase. This was going to be one hell of a test of my patience having to patrol with Jacob. I phased and of course he was already out there and I had to automatically have him in my head. Things just couldn't get any worse. Or so I thought, Jacob was thinking about the times he had spent with Bella before he wolfed out. I was clinging to his every thought without consciously realizing it. Damn this girl needed to get out of my head already.

_Dude, can you please think of something else (me)_

_Sorry,_he sneered _didn't realize you were out yet(Jacob)_

Stupid mother- I can't believe him_ Yea, whatever let's just get this over with and keep the commentary down(me)_

Neither of us had anything to say one another after that so I let it be. We didn't run into each other the entire patrol either. I made sure of that, watching where he was through his eyes to steer clear. Knowing that if I finally did run into him there would be words said and I'm sure a fight would follow. Sam wasn't here to stop us either so I'm sure one of us would be wounded before it ended, my bet being Jacob since I was the stronger fighter. 

We were halfway through patrolling when Jacob finally decided that it was time for him to break the silence between us. I for one would have rather just kept to myself.

_You don't deserve her(Jacob)_

_HUH? Really? Thats what you have to say about this whole thing(me)_

_I hate it. There isn't anything I can do to reverse it and I hate it. _He sounded so defeated. _I love her, I think I always have. And now..this **imprint** almost ruins any chance I actually have to finally be with her. Almost(Jacob)_

_You can have her, I don't want sloppy seconds from a leech_ I snarled. I felt the pain almost automatically but I pushed it away so Jacob wouldn't see that I was caving.

_You're such a bastard Paul. You really have no idea how special she is. I know Sam said I couldn't mess things up for you but I bet I don't have to. I bet that she will come around before you step in and try to steal her from me. _I could feel the doubt behind his words but he stuck to them. I'll give him credit he was holding his own in this whole fucked up mess.

I couldn't blame him either. After paying attention to his memories from earlier I could see why he loved her. She was beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and sexy as hell. The way she would suck her bottom lip into her mouth when she was nervous made me want her like crazy. Ugh, this was getting to be to much to handle, I wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. The need to be near her or see her was strong. The need to have contact with her thought, ugh it was almost unbearable.

The rest of patrol was pretty boring. No hits on the leech thats been hanging around. A couple traces but they were dead ends. Jacob didn't say another thing to me that night. He was lost in his thoughts and I know that we are supposed to be open books but damn if he wasn't a tricky bastard. Every time I would start to pick up on what he thinking about he would switch to something else that couldn't hold my interest. Sneaky bastard better not be up to anything. 1:30 am couldn't have come fast enough. Thankfully it was here and Sam told us both to get lost.

I phased and knew that I wasn't tired yet so I decided to go for a run. I didn't phase because I wanted my thoughts to be to myself but even in human form I ran faster than any human. My dreams and Jacobs memories were on the forefront of my mind. I wanted more than anything to remember how it felt to hate her like I did before the imprint, like I did in the beginning of the imprint. But that feeling was gone to me forever and I couldn't seem to get it back. The wolf all but clawed its way out of me every time I thought about _her_ trying to get to her. My wolf was winning this battle and somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind I knew that I hated her but that part of me was too hard to reach for anymore. All I felt towards her now besides the longing and love from the imprint was a vague sense of dislike.

Finally I stopped running to realize that my feet had taken me to _her_ house on their own accord. It was early in the morning so I figured that it would be okay to stay at the edge of the forest just in case someone else was awake in the neighboring houses. I could _feel_ that she was the one awake in the house. I was aware of everywhere that she was without needing to see her. I could see her standing over the drink with a glass to her mouth. She finished the drink and rinsed it out in the sink. Her movements were clumsy from sleep which seemed cute to me. She turned to head towards another room when she paused then turned towards the back door.

She stepped out into the night squinting her eyes to try and find something, I'm not sure what. Did that mean that she felt the pull too? I had never really paid attention when Sam thought about the imprint but I guess I should probably ask him a few questions about it now that I thought she might have felt it too. I watched her a few moments more before getting back under control. Going back in the direction I came I swore to myself, that was too close to losing control. I DON'T want her I snarled to the wolf feeling myself close to phasing from the anger washing through me. The pain washed over me almost instantly and I phased seeing red for two completely different reasons.

Home couldn't have come any quicker. I phased and made my way into my house stopping in the kitchen to grab a bag of chips and soda as I headed to my bedroom. I finished the bag off in less then 5 minutes and drained the 2 liter. Laying down on my back I just stared up at the ceiling praying sleep would take me. My luck it wouldn't. I couldn't get Bella fucking Swan out of my head. The way she stepped outside and searched for something unknown while I was there had me running in circles trying to figure out if she really felt the pull.

Somewhere during the night I must have passed out but thankfully I don't remember any of my dreams. I needed to talk to Sam and figure more out of this imprinting shit before it drove me crazy. I'd like to say I can take a lot of pain but this is more then even I think I can handle anymore. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. Throwing on a pair of cut offs I headed out to Sams place. Breakfast didn't even occur to me until my stomach growled as I stepped up onto Sams front steps. Knocking wasn't something any of the pack did but I wasn't sure if Sam had come to check in yet so that seemed like the right thing to do.

Emily answered almost immediately and greeting me with a warm smile. "Good Morning Paul. Are we hungry this morning?" she asked opening the door and ushering me inside.

"When am I not?" I said almost politely. Emily glanced over her shoulder at me and shrugged before heading into the kitchen. I sat down at the table not really knowing what to say or do. I wasn't normally around Emily alone and I found it rather uncomfortable. Emily walked in with a plate full of scrambled eggs and hash browns and another plate stacked with pancakes and set them down in front of me.

"Eat up I made plenty. Sam said he would be checking in around 10 so he should be around anytime. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked while placing a bottle of syrup on the table in front of me. Talking to her wasn't something that I had thought about doing but now that she was here alone without Sam I figured why not. I mean she is an imprint so she must know something and sitting her eating with her hanging around watching me didn't seem doable.

"Actually, I..uh..I was wondering if you could tell me about imprinting. I know the basics but I'm not sure about anything else. How exactly does it work?" I asked before feeling flustered and digging into my food to keep myself busy.

"Ahh, this is about Bella isn't it?" she smiled. "Well, there isn't that much to tell. You feel that instant connection to her and you will always feel a pull towards her. You know where she is at all times and you know when something is wrong with her. Thats really all there is to it. Does that help you any?" she asked.

"Well, I knew all of that except the feeling her mood part. But I wanted to know what she _feels_. I know you already know this so I might as well man up and just say it. I'm fighting it, plain and simple. I don't want it or well I am trying not to want it. But I feel so much physical and emotional pain that I can hardly stand it anymore. Does she..is there a pull or feelings for her?" I asked feeling stupid for opening up so much. I never showed that much weakness in front of anyone.

"Well, as you know Sam and I also fought it in the beginning. No, now that is a lie, I fought it in the beginning. I didn't want to hurt Leah so I made him stay away and I didn't talk with him or about him. I never told Sam this and I promised I never would but it was hard on me. I know that Sam was feeling the same thing that you are but I wasn't just a bystander when it came to the feelings either. I knew I felt some kind of connection with him right away whether I understood it or not it was always there. Then there was this unbelievable chill. I thought I was just getting sick at first but the cold feeling didn't go away as the days went on. It felt like it was coming from inside of me and I couldn't explain it. Sometimes there was also an emptiness that I didn't understand either. But once I gave into the imprint, once I finally decided we would be something and I touched him his warmth seeping into my body and the chill never came back. I can't tell you for sure that is how she feels but from my experience thats what happen." she said smiling at me.

I nodded. "Thanx Em." I said and smiling which I'm sure turned out more like a grimace. She didn't seem to be bothered by it. She just stood up, patted me on the back and headed into the kitchen.

What she said made sense. That meant that when Bella had walked out back of her house it _was_ because she felt the pull to me. I don't know whether I wanted that to be the truth or not but since it was there wasn't really anything that could be done about it. I really hoped against hope that she didn't feel the pain that I felt. Emily had said she was always cold so I guess I'll have to watch Bella a little more and see is she is feeling anything.

As I finished up my food Sam walked in the door. He glanced my way but didn't stop. He went straight to Emily like he always did. He kissed down the side of her face and then planted them onto her lips. I looked away because it seemed to intimate to be watching. Two minutes passed by before Sam came into the room at sat at the other end of the table. He narrowed his eyes at me and then looked back at Emily. He must have been checking her feelings to make sure I hadn't done anything to upset her before he shrugged and looked back at me.

"So, what brings you here this early?" he asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see if you could give me a little bit more insight into this whole imprint thing? I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle here" I growled " This isn't the way I wanted my life to pan out. But Emily told me you would be back soon so she fed me." I said shrugging my shoulders. I didn't tell him that Emily already talked to me about it because she had said she didn't want him to know. So I would do my best to keep it out of my thoughts when phased as well. If he was suspicious in the least he didn't show it.

"Okay but I don't think there is anything else I can tell you that you haven't already seen. I already told you that fighting it was impossible but you didn't want to listen so you will just have to deal with the consequences as long as you keep being an ass about this whole thing." Sam grunted.

I growled standing up and slamming my fist on the table. Damn it I knew that Emily just told me this but I guess hearing it from my alpha makes it worse. "Sam, I hate this." I yelled. I knew I was acting like a stupid child throwing a tantrum but I just couldn't care right now.

Sam eyed me carefully before he continued. "**You **have already been told to get to know her. You are the one that didn't listen. If you did, this whole situation would be better. Your wolf would at least see her and that could have kept you going for awhile. Now I am finally going to step in and do what I should have done in the first place." he said before he stood up and stepped in front of me.

"**Paul you WILL see Bella. And next time she is here you WILL talk to her." **he commanded. I felt it instantly and knew that I couldn't go against him. I was starting to have tremors up and down my arms I was so angry. I felt the wolf jumping around in happiness inside and that almost pushed me over the edge.

I growled sounding more animal than man and stormed out of the house. Before I even got to the cover of the forest I phased tearing my clothes in the process. Fucking stupid alpha, what does he know. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that he was right. If I had just fucking listened in the first place I could have probably kept the beast happy and I could have tolerated being in her company considering that she was with Jacob and I didn't have any reason to have to be alone with her.

I decided to just run for awhile to try and clear my head. Embry phased after he got out of school to be watch for Jacob and Bella. Grrr, now I will have to see her through his head. Only good thing that came out of that is that I at least didn't physically see her because I wouldn't be able to not go to her. Jared was patrolling the rez so I figured I could help him out and give him a break while I was out here. After the first go around I didn't catch anything so I figured I'd go home and see what I might be able to do around the house.

There really wasn't anything for me to do at home since I was never there. And when I was it was only to eat or sleep. I washed the few dishes I had left in the sink, made my bed, and took out the trash. I stood in the living room checking for anything else to do to keep me occupied but nothing jumped out at me. Deciding that the house was complete I make a quick trip to the market and back and then really had nothing else to do here. I knew Sam wouldn't have liked how I stormed out like that so I needed to suck it up and go back to his house.

When I walked in Sam was just getting ready to leave to help with patrols. He looked up and nodded at me. "Better?" he asked. I just nodded my response and sat down at the table.

"Sorry. I just...damn it." I said putting my head on the table. Emily walked in with half a pie and a glass of milk and patted me on the back before walking back into the kitchen. When I looked up Sam seemed a little tense, I assume because his imprint had got so close to me when I was upset. He relaxed when she stayed in the kitchen and didn't come back out. I sat up straight and nodded again to let him know I was fine.

"Alright, I gotta go check how things are going. Stay here with Em until I get back." he ordered as he walked out. When he was out of view I turned back towards the kitchen and Emily was standing in the doorway looking at me.

"Thanks, for before. Not telling him what I told you." she said with a tiny smile.

"I know I'm not all sunshine and smiles like the others but I do have respect for you even though I don't show it most of the time." I replied returning to my pie.

Emily didn't say anything to me after that, just nodded and went back to her cooking. I didn't feel as awkward being alone with her after she had shared something so important to her with me. Sam came back after 2 hours or so and said there was still nothing new. We made idle chit chat for a bit then settled down to watch some movie named Chronicle. It had only just started when Embry walked in yelling for Sam.

"Sam we have a problem" Embry said immediately making us think that the leech was back. But he just launched into his story about how Bella and a bunch of her friends from school were going to be getting together out in the forest. I could not believe that they would be so stupid. Then I remembered that they didn't know anything about vampires and werewolves. But wtf was Bella thinking because she most definitely did know of this world and she knew that there had been one in the area recently.

My wolf instantly started going crazy wanted to see her and know that she was okay. For once I was in total agreeing of seeing her but my reasoning was to figure out what the fuck she was thinking. How stupid can she be. Willingly putting herself and her friends in danger like that. Embry told us that she had said she didn't remember but how do you NOT remember something like that.

"Bella had asked Jake if he wanted to come and told him that anyone from the pack that wanted to go was welcome too. Jake and I both agree since there is no way of stopping them that there should be two of us with them and then have at least one of us in wolf form tag along." he concluded looking pretty excited with his idea. My wolf/me, I'm not even sure which one it was anymore since I was starting to almost feel like one when it came to Bella, was furious.

"ARE YOU INSANE? YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET HER GO OUT THERE WHEN THERE IS A LEECH ON THE LOOSE?" I bellowed. I was beyond furious and there was no way I was going to be able to calm down either. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. It wasn't all that fast enough because as soon as I was off the porch I phased. I turned to face the house and waiting for Sam to tell me that they weren't going to let her go. He had to know that this was a bad idea. I was pacing back and forth in front of his house when him and Embry finally came out. I could have listened in on there conversation if I wanted but I was too pissed to pay attention.

"Paul, I believe that what Jake suggested is a good idea." he started. I took a step forward baring my teeth in warning. **"Stand down" **Sam ordered. I hated that I had to listen to him. I sat down on with a growl. "Paul I know that you don't like this idea and I'm not that big of a fan of it either. However, all of her friends are going to be there so it doesn't make a difference if she goes or not. They will all need protecting and with us going along there is a better chance that the leech won't show up." he finished.

I knew that what he said made sense but it was driving my wolf crazy to know that they planned on letting her be in danger like that. I also knew that he would order me to let it happen if I tried to fight him so I had to drop it. Maybe I could try and talk her out of going, yea right. Thats a great idea dumbass I can just imagine that conversation. Hi Bella so listen I really think that you going is a bad idea. I can't stand to know that you are in danger. What a crock. Imagine that, the bastard that tried to rip you to pieces wants to protect you, yea that would make so much sense to her. Ugh, what the hell am I supposed to do.

Standing up I faced Sam and got a small whine before heading to my house to get some clothes. I needed to see her to at least feel a little bit more at ease with this whole situation. Maybe I'll be able to talk her into letting me be the other one that goes along with Jake. Pfft, that is gonna be like pulling teeth. Sometimes I really hate myself for being the way I am. But then again I know that will never change, even with her I can tell you that I won't be all smiles and sunshine, it's just not who I am. As I reached my back door I phased and ran inside and got dressed.

I knew that I needed to go to Jakes to make sure that she was okay, which was stupid because I knew that she was at the moment. If something was wrong I would be able to feel it through the imprint. So here I am almost at Jakes house getting ready to be civilized with Bella for the first time. Jake calls her Bells so I'm not going to call her that plus it just sounds stupid. And Bella just seems so plain to me which she is anything but. I like her full name, Isabella. Yea I think that is what I will call her.

When I was a few yards away I started to hear them. It sounded like they were playing around or something in his garage. I heard him say something about it not being cool and she called him a jerk. It didn't feel any anxiety through out connection so it must just be horse play. The closer I got to the doorway the stronger the pull felt. What I saw when I reached the doorway had me seeing red. I was going to KILL JACOB BLACK.

They were sitting on the couch together and he had his hands on her face and he was kissing her. I saw her push on him a little so he would give her room. That was when he looked up and locked eyes with me and jumped off the couch. To say he looked terrified would be an understatement. She was still just sitting there I assume staring at Jake trying to figure out what had just happen.

"I...I..can..explain."Jake stuttered out. Well played Jake trying to sound all macho for _my_ girl.

"Huh?" Bella said before she stood next to Jake and stared at me as well.

I knew that I wasn't completely under control right now but I didn't care I was too angry to care. I took a step in his direction and he pushed Bella behind him.

"How DARE you touch her? I'm going to rip you to pieces pup." I said as a growl ripped through my chest.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bella screamed. I broke my stare with Jake and turned my attention to Bella. I checker her over to make sure nothing seemed out of place and once I was satisfied I looked back over at Jake with a growl. Apparently since neither of us answer her she was getting annoyed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? What right do you have to complain who touches me or not? HUH?" she yelled. I don't think she noticed but I flinched a little at her words. I knew deep down that she doesn't know me but hearing that coming from my imprint hurt a little.

Apparently Jake thought that he was gonna be the brave macho guy that he thought he was cause he gave me a sharp look then turned towards Bella.

"It's nothing Bells. Paul here was just leaving." he said and glanced back over at me "Isn't that right Paul?" he said thick with sarcasm. WHAT? Is this fucker for real? I couldn't help it I was beyond furious and my wolf wanted out. I knew that I needed to calm down at least until Bella left so she didn't get hurt. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm down. When I felt that I was a little in control I faced Jake again.

"I'll leave when she leaves." I stated firmly. Jake didn't seem too pleased that I wouldn't back down. I saw a vibration go through his arms and apparently so did Bella because the next thing I see is her reaching for his arm. At her touch Jakes vibrations completely stopped and he smiled while still locking eyes with me. I took another step towards Jake and snarled. Then I had to calm down because I knew that I was too close to Bella. When I felt that I was calm enough to look up I went with Bella instead of Jake.

I was furious with Jake for what he did knowing that she was _my_ imprint. But at the same time looking at Bella and seeing what she just did for Jake I was scared shitless. When the time came for me to actually spill my guts to her I was terrified that she was going to pick Jake and tell me she just wanted to be friends. I knew that I would do that and respect her wishes too and it hurt like crazy to think that I might actually have to see them together and sit on the sidelines.

Now is not the time to **feel** things you moron I scolded myself.

"GO HOME. NOW ISABELLA." I roared letting my anger out. She was scared of me I felt it through the connection and she took a step back. Then she did something unexpected.

"NO." she told me very calmly. Hmm, I wonder how she can do that when I can feel her fear. Jake must have finally realized that her leaving was the best choice.

"Bella, go home please. I'll call you later and I'll see you tomorrow as well." he told her. She reluctantly stepped back and got her truck started to leave. Jake and I stood on opposite sides of the garage when she left. I was on her side so I watched her to try and gauge her feelings. She locked eyes with me and I could see the confusion and fear behind them. Fear was on me I knew that for certain but the confusion I wasn't so sure about. That made me think of what Emily had told me about the imprint, maybe she was confused because she also felt the pull.

Once she was a little ways away I stalked up to Jake. The little shit had the nerve to hold his ground.

"Mind explaining to me what you were doing with my imprint before or after I rip you to shreds?" I bellowed. I didn't give him time to answer before I ripped off my shorts and phased.


End file.
